User talk:Deb1701
Archive 1 All previous entries can be found in the archives. *Archive 1 (January 2010 to September 2010) ---- New Layout This is Wikia's doing. Not mine. I have tried to find the best option for this site. It will be trial and error. Let me know what you think? --Deb1701 00:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :1. Discussion Page or Comments: Click on the talk bubble now to visit the talk page or comment section. :2. The FOLLOW link is now on the bottom of the screen. :3. As the new TITLE BAR (which replaces the OLD SIDE BAR) is now limited to 4 main-links with 7 sub-links, I have saved the OLD SIDE BAR as it's one link. It is listed under the IMPORTANT LINKS tab. I am working on making this site work with the new layouts. If you have any suggestions, let me know. --Deb1701 14:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When I logged in I was still showing MONACO layout. I had to go to SPECIAL PAGES, select PREFERENCES, and then got o SKIN, select NEW LOOK, then click save, in order for the new look to arrive. Will everyone have to do this? POM-Fan 15:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware of that. I thought once I changed it, you would all see the new layout. Thanks for sharing. If everyone could please follow the steps above and change over now. Not sure what will happen if you are still set to MONACO when they remove it. --Deb1701 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, Deb! I just came by to look at your site... I like what you've done with the new background! The big transition to the new look will happen on Wednesday -- that's when all the logged-out readers will see the wiki in the new look, and logged-in folks will be switched from Monaco to the new skin. At that point, people can still switch back to Monaco in their preferences for a couple weeks. Three Wednesdays from now, we'll be removing Monaco from the preferences, so at that point everybody who still has Monaco selected will move to the new look. ::::I hope that answers your questions -- let me know if there's anything I can help with! -- Danny (talk) 18:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Huffin and Puffin It Aired On 10/9/10 with Hello, Dollface. Rusty392 14:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks.Deb1701 15:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Command Crisis / Truth Ache Have these episodes aired on anywhere besides on YTV in Canada? --Deb1701 18:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What Happened? THE MADAGASCAR WIKI HAS BENN VANDALIZED!Rusty392 21:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) i agree page: Madagascar wiki :I just removed everything and banned the user. Hopefully I caught all his edits. If you find One I missed let me know. Deb1701 23:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Hi, :If you go to the Madagascar wiki page (left hand side of the screen under search this wiki), it still says your mom's penis on it. Has this happened on your site before because it was my 8 year old son and I that caught it and the stuff was pretty disturbing and graphic - especially what he said about little boys - really disturbing. Thank you for responding so quick. Taowa2's Mom ::Not anymore. I fixed that. If you are still seeing it, log out and back in. Or clear your cookies. Deb1701 23:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No this has never happened before. And I hope it never happens again. --Deb1701 23:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ---- :::Thank you! :::No problem. I hope not too many people were subjected to what he did. --Deb1701 23:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Production Code Hey, Deb, on Toonzone, the schedule their says that invention intervention and cradle and all are production code 213. And it all so says that on the october 2010 premire schedule for nickelodeon. Also I found out that on the MSN TV website, on the penguins episode guide, it says that Command Crisis and Truth Ache are going to air on Nov 7, 2010 but I'm not sure. Just letting you know. 13:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Deb1701 13:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Freal Marlene I Dedicated To Make A Page For Feral Marlene. Rusty392 19:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :This belongs on the main Marlene page. Subsection Feral --Deb1701 03:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer A Penguins of Madagascar nickelodeon trailer for the penguin episode "Driven to the Brink" is up on youtube. Here's the link: Driven to the Brink Halloween episode 11:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Nick Halloween POM commercial If anyone recorded it, let me know. --Deb1701 20:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just got the commercial. Uploading now. Will post soon. --Deb1701 21:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Go to Commercials section Halloween 2010 --Deb1701 21:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New Templates Some users have requested that Voice Actor/Director/Editor/Producer etc.. pages be expanded to include NON-Madagascar work. I have created templates and inserted them on the pages. Please feel free to complete the boxes. The new templates are: Deb1701 21:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Images to use The following images are to be used with each template * -- Other roles * -- Animator Supervisor * -- Editor * -- Director * -- Music * -- Producer * -- Storyboarder * -- Writer * -- Soundtrack * -- Miscellaneous --Deb1701 21:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) More New Episodes Hey, I found out on TV guide that Nick will being airing new episodes on Nov 6, 2010, entitled: Work Order and Hot Ice. Also it says on Toonzone (which has the november premire schedule for nickelodeon) that the production code is 215, but they don't know what the episode's are called but since they tell there name on the Tvguide and since on Toonzone it says that it will be airing on Nov 6, 2010 as well. It's a safe bet that Work Order/Hot Ice is production code 215. I will make pages for the episodes right after this message and will probably edit the episode guide to put in the new episodes. If I make any mistakes, since I'm new to editing, can you fix the new pages for me please. Riconator 14:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Made a few corrections. Deb1701 15:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ October vandalism This wiki was amongst several that that person vandalized earlier this month. I have put in a request to have the account permanently blocked for all wiki. You may want to consider removing that notice from the front page. Even though you don't say who it is, that still gives them indirect attention that they are seeking. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I too sent an email to wiki asking for the user to be permanently BANNED. The note section on the front page is deleted on the 1st of every month. (All notes are added to the Read Me document) Deb1701 16:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Need Photos Hey all, the following pages need more photos. Need Photos for these pages *‎Giraffe Habitat *Badger Habitat *Zebra Habitat *Polar Bear Habitat *Rhinoceros Habitat *Porcupine Habitat *Hippopotamus Habitat *Snake Exhibit *Alligator Habitat *Camel Habitat *Koala Habitat *Ostrich Habitat *Children's Zoo *Elephant Habitat *The Food Court *Zoo's Breakroom *Jilly (Reporter) *Dr. Munish *Bob (Reporter) *Cape Buffalo *Bonnie Chang *Number 12 If you have any please upload them and add. --Deb1701 23:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Truth Ache & Command Crisis. I read on Wikipedia that Truth Ache & Command Crisis are set to air Sunday, November 7th, 2010. (See More) It's On Season 2. Rusty here! 13:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw that too. But on this site the will stay with Season one since they are Season 1 episodes. Deb1701 14:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ending? A friend of mine just informed me that POM is ending in November. He told me that he "...sent an email to nick and they sent an email back confirming that this is the last season, but they said air dates can change, especially for this show" --Deb1701 14:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Videogame Trailer. Hi, found a trailer for the penguins of madagascar videogame: YouTube TrailerRiconator 22:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I just found it on line and was going to upload. Will use the you-tube link. Deb1701 23:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Alienated & The Otter Woman Hey deb, I looked on TV guide and it shows that on Nov 27, 2010 that two episodes called Alienated & The Otter Woman are going to air on that day. If you can, I'm just going to put up the episode pages but I won't put anything in because it took a while last with Work Order and Hot Ice so I'll leave blank page's for you to fill in. Riconator 14:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The production code is 217, so I'll put that on the episode guide. I found it out on Toonzone. Riconator 20:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Thanks for the welcome. I was just figuring out attaching episode videos. I'll be sure to ask if I need assistance. =) :Due to copyright issues you can not attach the actual episode. Just a link. --Deb1701 11:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts Found these links for Madagascar and Madagascar 2. But they have no speakers connected to the lines. Who would like to format and enter on the TRANSCRIPT page? Madagascar: Click here once formatted add to Transcript: Madagascar Madagascar 2: Click here add to Transcript: Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa --Deb1701 22:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New Penguin Christmas Special Hey I found out that there will be a penguin special entitled: The Penguins of Madagascar: The All Nighter Before Christmas (the link contains holiday specials for every nickelodeon show but penguins is in it). I will make a page and can you fill in please. I will also include it on the episode guide. Riconator 21:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh also it will premire on Tuesday, December 14, 2010 at 7p.m. There's no plot yet but it will be out soon. Riconator 21:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Alienated and The Otter Woman I checked on Wikipedia one day and it had a one sentence summery for Alienated and The Otter Woman. For Alienated it said: The penguins are determined to take the day off. And for The Otter Woman it said: A crazy woman has kidnapped Marlene. - 99alextheman99 P.S. Mind helping me on the Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki? :I don't know how much help I can be since I don't play Halo Wars. Sorry. --Deb1701 23:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : No, I mean the Halo sets Mega Bloks makes, not the video game(I'm not allowed to play the video games). Anyway, can you edit the Alienated and The Otter Woman(I'm busy) with these sentances? And help me with my wiki? It's fine if your not able to. - 99alextheman99 :I'll add the descriptions. What is the link to the site I'll take a look. Deb1701 03:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Deb. Here is the link: http://megablokshalowars.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Bloks_Halo_Wars_Wiki - 99alextheman99 Sorry, I forgot, can you tell others about my wiki to? If you can, that would be great. You can also send me messeges just like I send them to you. - 99alextheman99 hey Deb. I am from Germany and I really love the penguins. I only watch them in English, because the synchroniation and voices are much better than in German. Well I don't really know how to use the talk pages ore anything like this, but I think I can learn it by doing =D I got one question, what's the best page or offerer (I don't know for sure how to say it, but I hope you'll understand me) to buy DVDs of the penguins of Madagascar, because in Germany there are only 2 DVDs jet and I think in the USA there are about 4. Thanks a lot. Yours Mina :In the US (and Canada) there are 6 1: The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper 2: Merry Madagascar 3: Party with the Penguins 4: Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) -- Aug 10, 2010 5: Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo DVD -- Aug 10, 2010 6: Penguins of Madagascar: I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) -- Oct 5, 2010 Check out Amazon UK --Deb1701 17:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Season 3? Why did you put a season 3 page? And why does it only have 26 episodes? - 99alextheman99 :Season 3 was added because it has been confirmed that there will be a season 3. It only have 26 episodes listed because at the moment it will only be a half season.--Deb1701 20:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Mega Blok Halo Wiki P.S. Did you check out my wiki? Did you tell people? Also, are you going to help? (Sorry if you think I'm being to demanding) And also to let you know I'm one of your big fans! -- User:99alextheman99 :I did look at your wiki. Haven't had a chance to really look at it though yet. :Like I mentioned before I'm not really into Mega Wars, so not sure how much help I can be. But if I can help I will. :I made a few changes and added some pics. Take a look. --Deb1701 19:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki's New Background How did you add the wiki's new background for its new look? -- SuperSaiyanKirby 11:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :First you must be the owner or an admin to change the background. Then, in the bottom right corner you will see a bar with a MY TOOLS button. If you click on that you will see a link for THEME DESIGNER. If you select it you can change the background.Deb1701 23:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming Episodes Hi again, Deb. It's been a long time since we've talked. Anyway, I checked on MSN TV and it said Truth Ache and Command Crisis were going to air on the 27th. It didn't say Alienated and The Otter Woman were going to air that day. Also, It said The All Nighter Before Christmas is a Penguins of Madagascar episode, not something else. - 99alextheman99 :1. Tvguide.com still lists Alienated/The Otter Woman :2. TVGuide.ca lists Command Crisis/Truth Ache :3. MSN lists The All Nighter Before Christmas as airing on a Sunday. and YTV will air it on a Tuesday Night. I believe it is suppose to be a Christmas special and not a regular series episode. Guess we just have to wait and see. --Deb1701 22:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) So, do you think The All Nighter Before Christmas is a Penguins of Madagascar special or a Christmas special like Merry Madagascar? - 99alextheman99 03:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it is a special like Merry Madagascar. --Deb1701 10:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Just a little Convo Thanks for offering! So, who is your favourite character? When will the Penguins Of Madagascar All Nighter Before Christmas Be Airing in England? I know that the show itself is made and shown in America before England so i was wondering if it would air this year or next --Skipper2000 Thank you :1. You're Welcome. :2. I like them all for different reasons. Don't really have a favourite. :3. Not sure. If I find out I will post it on The All Nighter Before Christmas episode page here. :--Deb1701 23:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) According toSkymedia.co.uk the episode will air Dec 6th. If you record it, can you send it to me? (I will provide an upload link) --Deb1701 11:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hy Deb1701, Why did you undo all my edits? :We don't need the title cards on the episode guide pages. It makes the grid to big. Deb1701 11:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :OK, but you should put the rules that editos of this wiki should follow and put it on visible place. :AW10 11:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I added a note to the main page, and a note the Episode Guide page. --Deb1701 11:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) New POM Ad Yesterday there was an ad with the penguins in it, avertising "Intel 5 Core Prossessor". Just to let you know. Rusty here! 15:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Did you happen to record it? If yes, I can send you a site to upload the vid to. Thanks. --Deb1701 15:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) New Episode! The All Nighter Before Christmas '''(See here.) It Said It Will Air '''12/12/10. Rusty here! 22:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :1. this is old news. :2. I believe it is a Christmas Special. Not a Christmas Episode. :--Deb1701 23:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Nov 27 :Just want to say that finally Command Crisis & Truth Ache are airing tomorrow. I looked on the nickelodeon tv schedule for Saturday, and it says those episodes instead of Alienated and The Otter Woman. Riconator 14:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know for sure what episodes actually air. --Deb1701 14:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yah, just to let you know. I live in Canada, so I don't get Nickelodeon. But I have a YouTube account with many subscribers. So I can ask them to let me know. I've already as somebody, who hasn't responded yet if she will watch it or not. I get back to you tomorrow. Riconator 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC)